


Talk Me Down for him.

by fandomtothethirteenthpower



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Chuck's passing, mentions of Minho, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:44:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5356277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtothethirteenthpower/pseuds/fandomtothethirteenthpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes love happens at inconvenient times, yet still manages to pursue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Me Down for him.

It’s amazing how simple falling in love can be. It feels as though the world portrays it to be this complex matter, but it’s really the easiest thing one can do. Reciprocated, requited love is possibly the best feeling one can ever know. That your feelings are validated in the person you have set your eyes on. That person’s soul is revealed to you in a much deeper connection than before, almost like a screen has been lifted, and this person’s insecurities, fears, dreams, likes, dislikes, and abilities are truly revealed. You see everything with a clarity that was once blurred before. Acceptance of your love has shown you the entirety of a persons being, whereas before you were given glimpses. And you realize that this person who is now vulnerable to your judgment of them that you are now vulnerable to the other. The feeling of fearlessness regardless of the situation is absolute freedom. 

~*~

Newt doesn’t know what being in love is like. He doesn’t know the ins and outs of what love is. Hell, he doesn’t even know if love actually exists in the cruel, corrupted reality. But as he looks toward the brunette who has taken command in their group of ragtag misfits, his heart clenches and his breathing quickens. He is so proud and relieved to have Thomas take command over their group, but is simultaneously fearful that something will happen to him because of his leadership. He is the main target out of all of them because he is out-spoken and fierce in his convictions. He has a target on his back and on his forehead every time he makes a decision that goes against the rules to protect his friends. 

Anger is what he feels next. Why does Tommy have to be the one to make all of the decisions? Why is he the one who has to have the target plastered on him? Why is he the one who has to make all of the decisions because no one else will? Why is it Tommy? Because Tommy is kind, compassionate, and protective. He is strong, fearless, and ambitious. He’s a naturally born leader, and their misfit group recognized that. They let him step into command once Alby had died. He was the one who got them to safety. He was the one who always followed his heart and instincts. They followed him without question. Newt made sure to always support his decisions because Thomas was not foolish enough to take a decision that was too risky. 

There were nights when Newt could see Thomas’s figure shaking as he was on watch. It was the stress and grieving that Thomas was never allowed to have. He grieved for Chuck, and for the other gladers who had passed on. It was the stress of having to trust that his instincts were right. 

Newt had seen Thomas too many nights break down, and it hurt Newt in a way he didn’t understand. So as silently as he could, he made his way to Thomas and sat beside him, placing an arm around his shoulders and pulling him into his chest. 

“It’s okay to cry, Tommy,” Newt said gently. 

So he did. 

Newt held him quietly, rubbing circles into his shoulder and tried to ignore the pain his heart felt after each quiet sob and desperate silent heaving. Because Tommy feeling this much pain all by himself was wrong. Tommy shouldn’t have to be the one to bear all of the grief, but it seemed as if he did…and with a weight equaling the weight of the world. 

By the time Tommy’s watch was up, it was Newt’s turn. Tommy had fallen asleep, and Newt stayed there, letting Tommy sleep and keeping watch. The warmth of another body felt nice. The weight of a peaceful and content Thomas was rewarding because Tommy didn’t trust easily. It was a comfort knowing Tommy trusted him as much as he trusted their leader and his closest friend. 

It was obvious he was just as important in Thomas’s eyes, and that made Newt so incredibly happy. He was the only one to be fully respected and trusted entirely by him. 

Newt was sure there was something more between the feelings that was shared. It was more than a friendship, but it never felt right…or appropriate to pursue anything more. Except for tonight when watching Thomas break down the fifth time this week became too much. 

When it was time for the watch to switch, he gently woke Thomas up. 

“Tommy, wake up,” Newt murmured. Thomas stirred, before stilling once more.

“Tommy, wake up, come on,” Newt said. 

Thomas’s eyes fluttered open, groggily. “Did I fall asleep on my watch?”

“Yeah, but its okay. It was my turn anyways. Go and lay down, I’ll wake up Minho, yeah?” Newt said, gently pushing Thomas in the direction of their shared camp. 

“Yeah, okay,” Thomas said, standing up and stumbling into their make-shift tent and laying on the thin cotton blankets. 

Newt went to wake up Minho, before making his way over to Thomas. He laid on the blankets and rolled over to look at Thomas who was staring back at him. 

“Are you okay Tommy?” Newt asked. 

“Yeah Newt, I’m okay,” Thomas promised. 

Newt frowned, highly doubting that he was alright, but a relaxed smile had taken over his face. His eyes soft and content. Newt shifted closer to Thomas, “Will you tell me why you were upset?”

Thomas looked away, “It’s a lot of things Newt, but mainly grieving over Chuck, you know?”

“You haven’t had time to grieve, this is normal Tommy,” Newt murmured. 

“I know, I just don’t want these other guys to know about it,” he said. 

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” Newt promised. 

“I know, but they need someone emotionally sound. I need to be that for them.” 

“Suppressing these feelings won’t help, Tommy.”

“Well, being vulnerable won’t help for these guys to continue to trust me either, so what do you suggest I do, huh?” Thomas said, stubbornly making eye contact. 

“Tell me when you’re feeling bad. That’s what Alby told me to do after I jumped. Sometimes just telling a person when you’re having a rough go at things can help lift that burden, so talk to me,” Newt said. 

Thomas’s eyes softened and grew somber, “Newt,” he whispered softly. 

“It’s okay, really. I’m much happier than I was at that point,” he smiled. 

“We’re really messed up aren’t we?” Thomas asked. 

“Yeah, a bit,” Newt chuckled. 

Thomas smiled. “Thanks for tonight, Newt.” 

“Of course, anytime,” Newt promised seriously. 

The next couple weeks, Newt and Thomas grew closer than they were, which happened to be a feat of its own considering the two boys were the closest friends in the escaped Gladers group. Thomas and Newt were hyper-aware of the other, making sure that the other were okay before checking on anyone else, making sure the other had enough to eat and drink, and they always slept in the same tent, murmuring to the other late at night. For Minho, it was obvious what was happening, and he just wanted his two best friends to get their shit together already. 

Newt was sitting cross legged watching the night sky as Thomas took his watch beside him. Thomas was quietly watching Newt though, as the dim light from the stars and galaxies up above made his dark brown eyes sparkle in reflection of the midnight sky. His hair caught the light of the dying stars and shimmered beneath it. This wasn’t the first time he’d observe Newt in this way, and knowing his best friend almost better than he knew himself, he figured being blunt with him would be the best way to convey exactly what he felt. 

“I love you, Newt,” Thomas said. 

Newt looked over at him, an unsurprised look on his face, “I know, I was just waiting for you to catch on yourself,” he smirked. 

Thomas laughed, “For how long?”

“Three weeks, but I figure it was much longer. Minho said we’ve had this tension between us from the first few days you were in the glades,” Newt laughed. 

Thomas chuckled, “Guess we haven’t had a lot of time to romance the other.” 

“Nah, but that’s not us anyways. We’ve gotta make it complicated while being oblivious,” Newt replied. 

“Sounds a bit right,” Thomas agreed. He searched Newts face, and found a content expression on his face, as if he knew what was about to happen, so he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips. A gentle warmth settled deep into his bones as he felt Newt respond, and he knew that all was well in the world as long as his best friend stayed by his side. 

“I love you too Tommy.”


End file.
